Classically, as devastating agents of disease, paramyxoviruses account for many animal and human deaths worldwide each year. The Paramyxoviridae form a family within the order of Mononegavirales (negative-sense single-stranded RNA viruses), consisting of the sub-families Paramyxovirinae and Pneumovirinae. The latter sub-family is at present taxonomically divided in the genera Pneumovirus and Metapneumovirus (Pringle, 1999, Arch. Virol. 144/2, 2065-2070). Human respiratory syncytial virus (hRSV), a species of the Pneumovirus genus, is the single most important cause of lower respiratory tract infections during infancy and early childhood worldwide (Domachowske & Rosenberg, 1999, Clin. Microbio. Rev. 12(2):298-309). Other members of the Pneumovirus genus include the bovine and ovine respiratory syncytial viruses and pneumonia virus of mice (PVM).
In the past decades, several etiological agents of mammalian disease, in particular, of respiratory tract illnesses (RTI), in particular, of humans, have been identified (Evans, In: Viral Infections of Humans, Epidemiology and Control, 3th edn. (ed. A. S. Evans) 22-28 (Plenum Publishing Corporation, New York, 1989)). Classical etiological agents of RTI with mammals are respiratory syncytial viruses belonging to the genus Pneumovirus found with humans (hRSV) and ruminants such as cattle or sheep (bRSV and/or oRSV). In human RSV, differences in reciprocal cross-neutralization assays, reactivity of the G proteins in immunological assays and nucleotide sequences of the G gene are used to define two hRSV antigenic subgroups. Within the subgroups, the amino acid sequences show 94% (subgroup A) or 98% (subgroup B) identity, while only 53% amino acid sequence identity is found between the subgroups. Additional variability is observed within subgroups based on monoclonal antibodies, RT-PCR assays and RNAse protection assays. Viruses from both subgroups have a worldwide distribution and may occur during a single season. Infection may occur in the presence of pre-existing immunity and the antigenic variation is not strictly required to allow re-infection. See, for example, Sullender, 2000, Clinical Microbiology Reviews 13(1):1-15; Collins et al., Fields Virology, ed. B. N. Knipe and P. M. Howley, 1996, Philadelphia: Lippencott-Raven. 1313-1351; Johnson et al., 1987, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 84(16):5625-9; Collins, in The Paramyxoviruses, D W Kingsbury, Editor. 1991, Plenum Press: New York. p. 103-153.
Another classical Pneumovirus is the pneumonia virus of mice (PVM), in general, only found with laboratory mice. However, a proportion of the illnesses observed among mammals can still not be attributed to known pathogens.
2.1. AVIAN METAPNEUMOVIRUS
Respiratory disease caused by an avian pneumovirus (APV) was first described in South Africa in the late 1970s (Buys et al., 1980, Turkey 28:36-46) where it had a devastating effect on the turkey industry. The disease in turkeys was characterized by sinusitis and rhinitis and was called turkey rhinotracheitis (TRT). The European isolates of APV have also been strongly implicated as factors in swollen head syndrome (SHS) in chickens (O'Brien, 1985, Vet. Rec. 117:619-620). Originally, the disease appeared in broiler chicken flocks infected with Newcastle disease virus (NDV) and was assumed to be a secondary problem associated with Newcastle disease (ND). Antibody against European APV was detected in affected chickens after the onset of SHS (Cook et al., 1988, Avian Pathol. 17:403-410), thus implicating APV as the cause.
Avian pneumovirus (APV), also known as turkey rhinotracheitis virus (TRTV), the etiological agent of avian rhinotracheitis, an upper respiratory tract infection of turkeys (Giraud et al., 1986, Vet. Res. 119:606-607), is the sole member of the recently assigned Metapneumovirus genus, which, as stated, was until now not associated with infections, or what is more, with disease of mammals. Serological subgroups of APV can be differentiated on the basis of nucleotide or amino acid sequences of the G glycoprotein and neutralization tests using monoclonal antibodies that also recognize the G glycoprotein. However, other differences in the nucleotide and amino acid sequences can be used to distinguish serological subgroups of APV. Within subgroups A, B and D, the G protein shows 98.5 to 99.7% aa sequence identity within subgroups, while between the subgroups, only 31.2% to 38% aa identity is observed. See, for example, Collins et al., 1993, Avian Pathology 22:469-479; Cook et al., 1993, Avian Pathology 22:257-273; Bayon-Auboyer et al., J. Gen. Virol. 81(Pt 11):2723-33; Seal, 1998, Virus Res. 58(1-2):45-52; Bayon-Auboyer et al., 1999, Arch. Virol. 144(6):91-109; Juhasz et al., 1994, J. Gen. Virol. 75(Pt 11):2873-80.
A further serotype of APV is provided in WO00/20600, incorporated by reference herein, which describes the Colorado isolate of APV and compared it to known APV or TRT strains with in vitro serum neutralization tests. First, the Colorado isolate was tested against monospecific polyclonal antisera to recognized TRT isolates. The Colorado isolate was not neutralized by monospecific antisera to any of the TRT strains. It was, however, neutralized by a hyperimmune antiserum raised against a subgroup A strain. This antiserum neutralized the homologous virus to a titer of 1:400 and the Colorado isolate to a titer of 1:80. Using the above method, the Colorado isolate was then tested against TRT monoclonal antibodies. In each case, the reciprocal neutralization titer was <10. Monospecific antiserum raised to the Colorado isolate was also tested against TRT strains of both subgroups. None of the TRT strains tested were neutralized by the antiserum to the Colorado isolate.
The Colorado strain of APV does not protect SPF chicks against challenge with either a subgroup A or a subgroup B strain of TRT virus. These results suggest that the Colorado isolate may be the first example of a further serotype of avian pneumovirus (see, Bayon-Auboyer et al., 2000, J. Gen. Vir. 81:2723-2733).
The avian pneumovirus is a single-stranded, non-segmented RNA virus that belongs to the sub-family Pneumovirinae of the family Paramyxoviridae, genus metapneumovirus (Cavanagh and Barrett, 1988, Virus Res. 11:241-256; Ling et al., 1992, J. Gen. Virol. 73:1709-1715; Yu et al., 1992, J. Gen. Virol. 73:1355-1363). The Paramyxoviridae family is divided into two sub-families: the Paramyxoviridae and Pneumovirinae. The subfamily Paramyxoviridae includes, but is not limited to, the genera: Paramyxovirus, Rubulavirus, and Morbillivirus. Recently, the sub-family Pneumovirinae was divided into two genera based on gene order, and sequence homology, i.e., pneumovirus and metapneumovirus (Naylor et al., 1998, J. Gen. Virol. 79:1393-1398; Pringle, 1998, Arch. Virol. 143:1449-1159). The pneumovirus genus includes, but is not limited to, human respiratory syncytial virus (hRSV), bovine respiratory syncytial virus (bRSV), ovine respiratory syncytial virus, and mouse pneumovirus. The metapneumovirus genus includes, but is not limited to, European avian pneumovirus (subgroups A and B), which is distinguished from hRSV, the type species for the genus pneumovirus (Naylor et al., 1998, J. Gen. Virol. 79:1393-1398; Pringle, 1998, Arch. Virol. 143:1449-1159). The U.S. isolate of APV represents a third subgroup (subgroup C) within metapneumovirus genus because it has been found to be antigenically and genetically different from European isolates (Seal, 1998, Virus Res. 58:45-52; Senne et al., 1998, In: Proc. 47th WPDC, California, pp. 67-68).
Electron microscopic examination of negatively stained APV reveals pleomorphic, sometimes spherical, virions ranging from 80 to 200 nm in diameter with long filaments ranging from 1000 to 2000 nm in length (Collins and Gough, 1988, J. Gen. Virol. 69:909-916). The envelope is made of a membrane studded with spikes 13 to 15 nm in length. The nucleocapsid is helical, 14 nm in diameter and has 7 nm pitch. The nucleocapsid diameter is smaller than that of the genera Paramyxovirus and Morbillivirus, which usually have diameters of about 18 nm.
Avian pneumovirus infection is an emerging disease in the USA despite its presence elsewhere in the world in poultry for many years. In May 1996, a highly contagious respiratory disease of turkeys appeared in Colorado, and an APV was subsequently isolated at the National Veterinary Services Laboratory (NVSL) in Ames, Iowa (Senne et al., 1997, Proc. 134th Ann. Mtg., AVMA, pp. 190). Prior to this time, the United States and Canada were considered free of avian pneumovirus (Pearson et al., 1993, In: Newly Emerging and Re-emerging Avian Diseases: Applied Research and Practical Applications for Diagnosis and Control, pp. 78-83; Hecker and Myers, 1993, Vet. Rec. 132:172). Early in 1997, the presence of APV was detected serologically in turkeys in Minnesota. By the time the first confirmed diagnosis was made, APV infections had already spread to many farms. The disease is associated with clinical signs in the upper respiratory tract: foamy eyes, nasal discharge and swelling of the sinuses. It is exacerbated by secondary infections. Morbidity in infected birds can be as high as 100%. The mortality can range from 1 to 90% and is highest in six- to twelve-week-old poults.
Avian pneumovirus is transmitted by contact. Nasal discharge, movement of affected birds, contaminated water, contaminated equipment, contaminated feed trucks and load-out activities can contribute to the transmission of the virus. Recovered turkeys are thought to be carriers. Because the virus is shown to infect the epithelium of the oviduct of laying turkeys and because APV has been detected in young poults, egg transmission is considered a possibility.
2.2. PIV INFECTIONS
Parainfluenza viral infection results in serious respiratory tract disease in infants and children (Tao et al., 1999, Vaccine 17:1100-08). Infectious parainfluenza viral infections account for approximately 20% of all hospitalizations of pediatric patients suffering from respiratory tract infections worldwide. Id.
PIV is a member of the genus respirovirus (PIV1, PIV3) or rubulavirus (PIV2, PIV4) of the Paramyxoviridae family. PIV is made up of two structural modules: (1) an internal ribonucleoprotein core, or nucleocapsid, containing the viral genome, and (2) an outer, roughly spherical lipoprotein envelope. Its genome is a single strand of negative sense RNA, approximately 15,456 nucleotides in length, encoding at least eight polypeptides. These proteins include, but are not limited to, the nucleocapsid structural protein (NP, NC, or N, depending on the genera), the phosphoprotein (P), the matrix protein (M), the fusion glycoprotein (F), the hemagglutinin-neuraminidase glycoprotein (HN), the large polymerase protein (L), and the C and D proteins of unknown function. Id.
The parainfluenza nucleocapsid protein (NP, NC, or N) consists of two domains within each protein unit including an amino-terminal domain, comprising about two-thirds of the molecule, which interacts directly with the RNA, and a carboxyl-terminal domain, which lies on the surface of the assembled nucleocapsid. A hinge is thought to exist at the junction of these two domains, thereby imparting some flexibility to this protein (see Fields et al. (ed.), 1991, Fundamental Virology, Second Edition, Raven Press, New York, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety). The matrix protein (M), is apparently involved with viral assembly and interacts with both the viral membrane as well as the nucleocapsid proteins. The phosphoprotein (P), which is subject to phosphorylation, is thought to play a regulatory role in transcription, and may also be involved in methylation, phosphorylation and polyadenylation. The fusion glycoprotein (F) interacts with the viral membrane and is first produced as an inactive precursor, then cleaved post-translationally to produce two disulfide-linked polypeptides. The active F protein is also involved in penetration of the parainfluenza virion into host cells by facilitating fusion of the viral envelope with the host cell plasma membrane. Id. The glycoprotein, hemagglutinin-neuraminidase (HN), protrudes from the envelope allowing the virus to contain both hemagglutinin and neuraminidase activities. HN is strongly hydrophobic at its amino terminal, which functions to anchor the HN protein into the lipid bilayer. Id. Finally, the large polymerase protein (L) plays an important role in both transcription and replication. Id.
2.3. RSV INFECTIONS
Respiratory syncytial virus (RSV) is the leading cause of serious lower respiratory tract disease in infants and children (Feigen et al., eds., 1987, In: Textbook of Pediatric Infectious Diseases, W B Saunders, Philadelphia, at pages 1653-1675; New Vaccine Development, Establishing Priorities, Vol. 1, 1985, National Academy Press, Washington D.C., at pages 397-409; and Ruuskanen et al., 1993, Curr. Probl. Pediatr. 23:50-79). The yearly epidemic nature of RSV infection is evident worldwide, but the incidence and severity of RSV disease in a given season vary by region (Hall, 1993, Contemp. Pediatr. 10:92-110). In temperate regions of the northern hemisphere, it usually begins in late fall and ends in late spring. Primary RSV infection occurs most often in children from 6 weeks to 2 years of age and uncommonly in the first 4 weeks of life during nosocomial epidemics (Hall et al., 1979, New Engl. I Med. 300:393-396). Children at increased risk for RSV infection include, but are not limited to, preterm infants (Hall et al., 1979, New Engl. J. Med. 300:393-396) and children with bronchopulmonary dysplasia (Groothuis et al., 1988, Pediatrics 82:199-203), congenital heart disease (MacDonald et al., New Engl. J. Med. 307:397-400), congenital or acquired immunodeficiency (Ogra et al., 1988, Pediatr. Infect. Dis. 1 7:246-249; and Pohl et al., 1992, J. Infect. Dis. 165:166-169), and cystic fibrosis (Abman et al., 1988, J. Pediatr. 113:826-830). The fatality rate in infants with heart or lung disease who are hospitalized with RSV infection is 3%-4% (Navas et al., 1992, J. Pediatr. 121:348-354).
RSV infects adults as well as infants and children. In healthy adults, RSV causes predominantly upper respiratory tract disease. It has recently become evident that some adults, especially the elderly, have symptomatic RSV infections more frequently than had been previously reported (A. S. Evans, eds., 1989, Viral Infections of Humans: Epidemiology and Control, 3rd ed., Plenum Medical Book, New York at pages 525-544). Several epidemics also have been reported among nursing home patients and institutionalized young adults (A. R. Falsey, 1991, Infect. Control Hosp. Epidemiol. 12:602-608; and Garvie et al., 1980, Br. Med. J. 281:1253-1254). Finally, RSV may cause serious disease in immunosuppressed persons, particularly bone marrow transplant patients (Hertz et al., 1989, Medicine 68:269-281).
Treatment options for established RSV disease are limited. Severe RSV disease of the lower respiratory tract often requires considerable supportive care, including administration of humidified oxygen and respiratory assistance (Fields et al., eds, 1990, Fields Virology, 2nd ed., Vol. 1, Raven Press, New York, at pages 1045-1072).
While a vaccine might prevent RSV infection and/or RSV-related disease, no vaccine is yet licensed for this indication. A major obstacle to vaccine development is safety. A formalin-inactivated vaccine, though immunogenic, unexpectedly caused a higher and more severe incidence of lower respiratory tract disease due to RSV in immunized infants than in infants immunized with a similarly prepared trivalent parainfluenza vaccine (Kim et al., 1969, Am. J. Epidemiol. 89:422-434; and Kapikian et al., 1969, Am. J. Epidemiol. 89:405-421). Several candidate RSV vaccines have been abandoned and others are under development (Murphy et al., 1994, Virus Res. 32:13-36), but even if safety issues are resolved, vaccine efficacy must also be improved. A number of problems remain to be solved. Immunization would be required in the immediate neonatal period since the peak incidence of lower respiratory tract disease occurs at 2 to 5 months of age. The immaturity of the neonatal immune response, together with high titers of maternally acquired RSV antibody, may be expected to reduce vaccine immunogenicity in the neonatal period (Murphy et al., 1988, J. Virol. 62:3907-3910; and Murphy et al., 1991, Vaccine 9:185-189). Finally, primary RSV infection and disease do not protect well against subsequent RSV disease (Henderson et al., 1979, New Engl. J. Med. 300:530-534).
Currently, the only approved approach to prophylaxis of RSV disease is passive immunization. Initial evidence suggesting a protective role for IgG was obtained from observations involving maternal antibody in ferrets (G. A. Prince, Ph.D. diss., University of California, Los Angeles, 1975) and humans (Lambrecht et al., 1976, J. Infect. Dis. 134:211-217; and Glezen et al., 1981, J. Pediatr. 98:708-715). Hemming et al. (Morell et al., eds., 1986, Clinical Use of Intravenous Immunoglobulins, Academic Press, London at pages 285-294) recognized the possible utility of RSV antibody in treatment or prevention of RSV infection during studies involving the pharmacokinetics of an intravenous immune globulin (IVIG) in newborns suspected of having neonatal sepsis. In this study, it was noted that one infant whose respiratory secretions yielded RSV, recovered rapidly after IVIG infusion. Subsequent analysis of the IVIG lot revealed an unusually high titer of RSV-neutralizing antibody. This same group of investigators then examined the ability of hyperimmune serum or immune globulin, enriched for RSV-neutralizing antibody, to protect cotton rats and primates against RSV infection (Prince et al., 1985, Virus Res. 3:193-206; Prince et al., 1990, J. Virol. 64:3091-3092; Hemming et al., 1985, J. Infect. Dis. 152:1083-1087; Prince et al., 1983, Infect. Immun. 42:81-87; and Prince et al., 1985, J. Virol. 55:517-520). Results of these studies indicate that IVIG may be used to prevent RSV infection, in addition to treating or preventing RSV-related disorders.
Recent clinical studies have demonstrated the ability of this passively administered RSV hyperimmune globulin (RSV IVIG) to protect at-risk children from severe lower respiratory infection by RSV (Groothius et al., 1993, New Engl. J. Med. 329:1524-1530; and The PREVENT Study Group, 1997, Pediatrics 99:93-99). While this is a major advance in preventing RSV infection, this treatment poses certain limitations in its widespread use. First, RSV IVIG must be infused intravenously over several hours to achieve an effective dose. Second, the concentrations of active material in hyperimmune globulins are insufficient to treat adults at risk or most children with compromised cardiopulmonary function. Third, intravenous infusion necessitates monthly hospital visits during the RSV season. Finally, it may prove difficult to select sufficient donors to produce a hyperimmune globulin for RSV to meet the demand for this product. Currently, only approximately 8% of normal donors have RSV-neutralizing antibody titers high enough to qualify for the production of hyperimmune globulin.
One way to improve the specific activity of the immunoglobulin would be to develop one or more highly potent RSV-neutralizing monoclonal antibodies (MAbs). Such MAbs should be human or humanized in order to retain favorable pharmacokinetics and to avoid generating a human anti-mouse antibody response, as repeat dosing would be required throughout the RSV season. Two glycoproteins, F and G, on the surface of RSV have been shown to be targets of neutralizing antibodies (Fields et al., 1990, supra; and Murphy et al., 1994, supra).
A humanized antibody directed to an epitope in the A antigenic site of the F protein of RSV, SYNAGIS®, is approved for intramuscular administration to pediatric patients for prevention of serious lower respiratory tract disease caused by RSV at recommended monthly doses of 15 mg/kg of body weight throughout the RSV season (November through April in the northern hemisphere). SYNAGIS® is a composite of human (95%) and murine (5%) antibody sequences. See, Johnson et al., 1997, J. Infect. Diseases 176:1215-1224 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,307, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The human heavy chain sequence was derived from the constant domains of human IgG1 and the variable framework regions of the VH genes of Cor (Press et al., 1970, Biochem. J. 117:641-660) and Cess (Takashi et al., 1984, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 81:194-198). The human light chain sequence was derived from the constant domain of CK and the variable framework regions of the VL gene K104 with JK-4 (Bentley et al., 1980, Nature 288:5194-5198). The murine sequences derived from a murine monoclonal antibody, MAb 1129 (Beeler et al., 1989, J. Virology 63:2941-2950), in a process that involved the grafting of the murine complementarity-determining regions into the human antibody frameworks.
A significant portion of human respiratory disease is caused by members of the viral sub-families Paramyxoviridae and Pneumovirinae. The identification of another mammalian Pneumovirinae that infects humans, hMPV, is described for the first time herein. There still remains a need for an effective vaccine to confer protection against a variety of viruses that result in respiratory tract infection.
Citation or discussion of a reference herein shall not be construed as an admission that such is prior art to the disclosure described herein.